Rewritten
by Sun-Bleach
Summary: What if you could rewrite a famous book? Would you try it? What if you could read yourself into the story, fall in love with a character, and make the world believe in magic again?Well, maybe that's a smidge dramatic...Follow Rena and Fred in their story.
1. Prologue Thingy

**Prologue Thingy**

**So, here's the thing. I'm rewriting the Harry Potter books (I know! Scary, right? Well...maybe not..seeing as around 400,000 people have done it beautifully...it _is_ an amazing series!) But don't worry; To keep it different, I'm adding a magical little twist from the story _'_Inkheart' which I'm also sure someone else has done, but I haven't seen it yet, so there ya go! It's basically about a girl from our world, reading Fred Weasley (YAY!) out of their world. It's about their "_relationship"_ through out all seven books. (You know; crappy love stuff. What is with me and sappy stories? But don't worry, that doesn't happen until Goblet of Fire) It's also about them trying to avoid her being written into the book, because that would cause problems in, well, the world if the books just changed their plot randomly. So I'm writing two stories. One from the girl's point of view, and the other a rewrite of the 4th Harry Potter book and up. (In my story, she doesn't read herself into the book until Goblet of Fire.) She can also rewrite the books so it actually happens while she's there (But it doesn't affect the actual text of the rest of the world's Harry Potter books.) Hopefully that wasn't to confusing...but it will be good! I hope... Well, _I_ like it. It's like the only story of mine I'm enjoying at the moment. Yeah, I'm having issues with _serious _writing block. But hopefully, that won't happen this time. So you're probably wondering (or maybe not...) but why Fred? (If you were wondering) Well, I absolutely love him (as you can tell from my profile) and I was sobbing when he died, so, what do you do? Invent a whole new story plot of course! Which doesn't change the old one. Yeah, it's going to be…_fun._ Let's just hope I can actually finish this story! Enjoy! (Oh, and also enjoy the itsy-bitsy I've provided you with on this page.) **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, the amazing genuis that she is. (Except for killing Fred...) I can only dream about being as cool and awesome as her. So, I'm going to post this on every chapter. Yeah.**

* * *

4th Book; Chapter 5; Page 51 

Harry spun faster and faster, elbows tucked tightly to his sides, blurred fireplaces flashing past him, until he started to feel sick and closed his eyes. Then, when at last he felt himself slowing down, he threw out his hands and came to a halt in time to prevent himself from falling face forward out of the Weasleys' kitchen fire. Stumbling forward into the room, he heard a sudden intake of breath.

"Oh my...," gasped an unfamiliar female voice. Quickly, he blinked his eyes open, desperately hoping that he hadn't arrived in the wrong fire place. But he saw the familiar kitchen, and red hair was clearly visible. In front of him though, was a girl, about 16, gripping his hand in excitement.

"Th-That's…Harry Potter!" she whispered loudly, obviously squeezing his hand harder. Fred's face instantly turned redder than his hair at that moment, as he quickly detached his hand from the girl's, as there were sniggers around the kitchen.

"Er, yes Harry," he mumbled in a very unlike Fred way, very embarrassed. "This is my friend, Rena Whi- But he couldn't even finish her name, for Rena pushed forward, grabbed Harry's hand and shook it harder than any hand shake in his life.

"Pleased to meet you Harry!" she spoke in an upbeat, excited voice. "You have no idea how famous you are where I'm from," she burst out. But she seemed to instantly regret it as soon as the whole kitchen became silent, as if they were trying to figure out a place where Harry _wasn't_ famous, until Fred stepped forward and lightly pushed Rena back behind him.

"So...er…did he eat it Harry?" and instantly, Fred was back.

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooooo, did you like you're loverly little preview??? And don't worry; Chapter 1 will be up ASAP. Farewell my loverly viewers. (Oh yeah, one last note. Rena's name is pronounced Ray-Nah. _Ray-Nah_. Sorry, I just don't like it when my friends call her Ree-nah. That's not how you pronounce it! So, yeah. Ok, enjoy!) Yeesh, I use alot of those paransa-thingy-na-bob's ((WOOT!))**

**SunBleach**


	2. Chapter 1 The Door

**WOOT!!!! Chapter one! Don't worry, the actual title to the story might change soon, because I hate it too. I'm just brain-storming ideas. So...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, the amazing genuis that she is. (Except for killing Fred...) I can only dream about being as cool and awesome as her. So, I'm going to post this on every chapter. Yeah.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1; The Door**

Lazy and hot. These were the two words to describe the summer afternoon. The type of day where you just want to lay on your back and do nothing. This was exactly what Rena White, a thirteen year old girl with plain blue eyes and a bush of wild brown hair, was doing. Staring up at the thing cracks of her bedroom ceiling, Rena pondered on what to do for her last 48 hours of summer. The precious last hours before she was thrown back into the jail like school grounds of Sunset Junior High. And here she was, on her bed, melting away. Rena sighed and rolled over, coming up face to face with her greatly obese cat, Yogi- named for Yogi Bear.

"Hi Yo-Yo," Rena murmured absently as she stroked Yogi on top of his fluffy brown head, making him purr loudly.

"You don't happen to have any great ideas for what I can do to keep myself entertained, do you?" she asked. But Yogi, the big lump that he is, only rolled over onto his back, begging Rena for a belly scratch. Rena chuckled in amusement, scratching Yogi's belly, until finally, she stood up.

"C'mon Yo-Yo. We'll find something to do." So Rena hoisted the 21 pound cat up onto her shoulder and walked out of her bedroom. Instantly, an even more powerful wave of heat struck her as she walked around her family's suburban house. Finally settling on a good place to put Yogi, she plopped him down in the shade of her mom's bookcase, far away from any windows. Rena expected him to scamper away as soon as his paws touched the carpet, but instead, Yogi jumped up onto the book case.

"Yogi!" Rena hissed quietly. "Those are mom's books! If you rub against anything, she'll kill us!" Rena knew that if Yogi got his light, very visible, brown fur on any of her mom's precious books, she'd be dead. That book case held _everything._ There were crappy, one dollar books, but then there were perfect condition, beautiful, more than five-hundred dollar books. Quickly, Rena lifted Yogi off the book case and onto her parents bed before he even had a chance to touch the Atlas of the World, but in the process, she knocked a medium sized chapter book to the ground.

"Shit," Rena murmured under her breath as the book landed with a soft thud on the carpet. Praying, hoping, and crossing her fingers all at the same time, Rena turned the book around, fearing that it was worth a billion dollars and had been destroyed. Relief flooded through her though, when she saw that it was only Harry Potter and the Sorcerer Stone, and it wasn't damaged at all. But as she reached down to put away, Yogi made the loudest meow. Rena turned to him, exasperated.

"Would you keep it down, _please?_" Rena begged. "Mom is only downstairs working, and she can't see you near her book case!" Knowing that she'd made her point, Rena returned to the book, only to be mauled by a burst of brown fluff.

"_Yogi_," she pleaded with a mouth full of fluff. But she looked up to see Yogi staring at the book expectantly.

"You're kidding, right?" Rena asked incredulously. "When I asked for something to entertain me, I didn't mean _Harry Potter_." The truth was, Rena hated the Harry Potter books. (Only five had come out so far) Well, not quite hate them, but she'd grown up disliking them. When she was 6, Rena's dad read book upon book to her. And when Harry Potter came out, he had to read that to her too. They'd enjoyed all of the first three books. But when the fourth book came out, her dad slowly lost interest. And because of this, Rena lost interest too. No one in her family, except her mom, ever read the Harry Potter series. The fourth book hadn't been turned past Chapter 3 in seven years. But Yogi wouldn't budge.

"C'mon Yo-Yo, you know I hate these books," Rena said softly. Yogi just sat there, washing his paws.

"Fine," Rena muttered, defeated. Slowly, as if pained, she sat down and picked up the book. "But I'm only reading you one page." Rena flipped through the first few chapters of the book, smelling that dusty, unused smell.

"Fine," she muttered again, and then, still in disbelief that she was taking orders from a cat, Rena settled on page 92 by random, and began to read.

_Harry swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him-and they had an __**owl.**_

_Heart hammering, Harry pushed his cart after them. They stopped and so did he, just near enough to hear what they were saying._

"_Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother._

"_Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed who was holing her hand. "Mom, can't I go…"_

"_You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first._

_What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. Harry watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it-but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished._

"_Fred, you next," the plump woman said._

"_I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy, "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"_

"_Sorry, George, dear."_

"_Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he wen…_

But Rena was cut off from her speech. She'd been getting into it too. It had brought back fond memories of being with her dad, lying next to him, reading about the boy wizard, before he'd gotten swamped by work. But what had stopped her was a loud thunk from behind, startling both her, and Yogi, who was peering his head out from under the bed. Cautiously, Rena turned around, dreading seeing the fallen book case. But behind her was not the book case. She couldn't see the book case at all, for behind her was a very large, old looking door. A very large, old looking door, which had _not_ been there before. And in a second, Rena forgot that her mom was downstairs and could hear her. She opened her mouth, and let out a loud scream. The only scream that is caused by pure shock.

Suddenly, she heard the rushed sound of her mom pulling back her chair, and Rena was thrown back into reality. She couldn't let her mother see this strange door that had appeared in the middle of her bedroom. But Rena could already hear her climbing the stairs.

"Rena, sweetie, are you all right?"

Thinking quickly, Rena jumped down and pulled Yogi out from under the bed. Her mom was getting closer.

"Rena?"

As fast as she could, Rena ran out the bedroom door…and smack into her mother. After many rubs on the head, and the release of a very tense Yogi, Rena's mom asked again,

"Are you sure you're ok? I heard you scream."

"Oh, yeah," Rena nervously chuckled. "Um…Yogi…attacked me! We were looking for a good book to read, and so I wouldn't let him get on the book case, in case he got fur on anything, and he got a smidge upset." The words seemed to poor out of Rena's mouth like wild fire. But her mom still looked frazzled, and very suspicious. And she was starting to walk towards her room. Rena did the only thing she could think of to distract her mom.

"So, need any help with work, mom?" and she froze instantly, staring at her watch.

"Oh no, I'm so far behind!" She said as she turned away from her room. "Are you sure you'r…" but she didn't even finish her sentence before Rena could no longer hear her. Rena shook her head. Work had taken over both her parent's lives lately. But, at least it had distracted her mom. Rena's thoughts were instantly taken back to the door. Quietly, she tip-toed back to her parent's room, half fearing that the door would be gone, the other half fearing that it wouldn't. But it was still there, standing up tall to the ceiling. But it was just a door. Just a door that appeared out of nowhere. And there was nothing in front of it, or behind it, just the book case. It was…just a door.

'So what do you do with doors?' Rena asked herself. "Open them," she whispered.

Slowly, Rena stepped forward and lightly placed her hand over the door knob, as if expecting it to disappear at any second. But it didn't. So with one quick flick of the wrist, and a hard tug back, the door creaked open.

Cautiously, she dipped her head into a dark long room, which appeared to be a hallway. Rena pulled her head out and quickly paced around the back of the door to see if the hallway was there, but it wasn't. Rena shook her head, obviously hallucinating. But then, why had Yogi seen it too? It was just too…_strange._ When she returned to the front of the door, it was still open, but when she peeped into the hallway again, she could see a faint light that appeared to be at the end of the hallway. But what happened next startled her more than anything. When she squinted really hard, she thought she could see the faint, and growing, outline of a person. Then suddenly she heard a voice.

"Bloody hell, where am I?" said an unknown male voice, and out from the door came a flame red-haired boy.

* * *

**Now, that is what I call a chapter. I think this is the longest page I've ever written! (I'm bad at writing for a long time.) Yay Fred!!! He has one line in this chappie-poo. So yeah, expect an update in about...I dunno, a week or somthing. Please review! No...super bad flames...but constructive critisism is always admired. (And ignor the spelling in these little bold fonts. I'm typing with out training wheels. a.k.a. No spell checker.) So yeah, REVIEW!!! Thank you!**

**SunBleach**


	3. Chapter 2 Fred Weasley

**HUZZAH!!!! New chapter in less than a week, just like I promised! And this one's even longer! Oh goody! So...I still don't have any review, and reviews make me happy! (Who doesn't love reviews) So yeah, enjoy. And again, sorry for the crappy chapter name. I'm just not good with titles. And yes, I know, I went for a feeble attempt at humor in this chapter. Please tell me if it worked or not.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, the amazing genuis that she is. (Except for killing Fred...) I can only dream about being as cool and awesome as her. So, I'm going to post this on every chapter. Yeah.

* * *

**

Chapter 2; Fred Weasley 

Rena had no idea what it felt like to faint. She'd assumed you would just kind of fall asleep, and wake up, like in some sort of dream. But when she opened her eyes and was staring right back into the blue eyes of the tall red-head, she didn't expect the throbbing pain in her head.

"Ow," she thought out loud, rubbing her forehead, sitting up slowly.

"Good. You're up then. Maybe now you can tell me where I am?" the boy answered as he stood tall above her. He was wearing navy blue jeans, and a thick red sweater. Very inappropriate for the weather. And for someone having _no_ idea where he was, he was pretty calm about it.

"Um," Rena started, but the throbbing in her head was back. "What happened?" she blurted out instead, massaging her temples. The boy just stood there for a second, staring at her, befuddled.

"You fell," he finally said. He looked like he was about to continue, but Rena jumped up quickly, trying to ignore the sharp pain, and stood steady.

"How long was I out?" she pressed him nervously. She didn't know this boy, and he could have done anything to her. But as she looked down, she saw no blood or bruises on her body, and her clothes were exactly the way she'd left them. Again, there was a long pause. Then, he finally continued.

"Only about six to seven –"

"Hour's?" Rena quickly cut him off. "Ohhh…this is terrible! What am I going to do? Mom's probably worried sick…" But the boy only shook his head laughing. Rena glared at him hard. "And, what, I ask is _so_ funny?"

"You were only out for about six to seven _seconds_," he grinned widely. "Now I repeat, where am I? And…and who are you?

"Who am I?" Rena suddenly said, standing up straighter. "You should be telling me who _you_ are, plopping your 'magical' little door down out of nowhere." The boy was staring at her as if she'd grown a second head. "And don't look at me like that," she snapped. "I am in charge here, seeing as this is my family's house, and you're pretty lucky that I haven't called the police on you yet, Mr." Feeling quite satisfied with her threat, Rena one again looked at his face, expecting fear…and respect. But what she got was another wide grin.

"So you're the muggle who lives here?" he chuckled as his eyes flitted around the bedroom. Now, it was Rena's turn to stare. She may not be into Harry Potter, but she knew what muggle meant. Who _was_ this guy, talking like he'd just walked off the Hogwarts Express? Did he just act like he was from the book as a joke? But there was something nagging at the back of Rena's head. First, some creepy door appeared out of nowhere, which Rena noted was still there. Then, some random red-head walked out of an impossible hallway, just after she'd been reading about…oh, what were their names….? Weasley! The famous, rundown family from the books. And to top it all off, this boy was speaking like some Harry Potter nerd. Like he'd actually stepped out of the book. Like he'd walked out of the book…through a _door_. Like she'd read him out of the book. But that was impossible. Wasn't it?

"What's your name?" Rena asked cautiously.

"Fred," he murmured absently as he looked out the window to the front yard, still grinning. But Rena had just realized that this boy had an accent. One that you could only acquire by living in Europe, or with a European family for many years. One that you could not find in the small town of Chelan, Washington.

"George must be playing some sort of trick on me," he whispered to himself, barely loud enough for Rena to hear. "It's not funny, George!" he called out loud. Quickly, Rena sped over and covered his mouth with her hand, accidentally closing the door in the process.

"Will you shut up?" she hissed. "My mom is right downstairs working, and if she hears some stranger yelling around, she'll come to check it out. And I can guarantee she won't be thrilled if she sees you're a…well…" Rena stopped speaking for a moment, as if even embarrassed to think about what her mom would think. But the boy, this so called "Fred" had already figured it out.

"What the hell does she think we'll be doing?" he hissed through her hand. "Shagging?" Rena just stared at him, exasperated. And Fred stared back. "Blimey, you muggle's are mental," he finally said. There he went with the muggle thing again. But any fleeting thought of her impossible theory left Rena as she thought about the new problem. How _was_ she going to get Fred out without her mom noticing? Rena's brain started racing. And then it clicked. All she had to do was send him back into the door. It was so obvious; she wondered why she hadn't thought of it before the stupid conversation had started. But as she turned around, finally happy that the door was coming to some use, she stared wide eyed and let her mouth drop.

"Crap." The door was gone.

"Great! Just great! I finally need it, and now it's disappeared!" Rena whispered defeated.

"What, you mean that door?" Fred stated in a lazy tone, removing her hand forcefully from his face. Rena nodded angrily.

"It vanished the moment you closed it," he said in a voice that showed that he couldn't care less. "Now, I will ask once more. Where am I?" his voice raising a bit on the last few syllables.

"Washington," Rena murmured as she tried even harder to figure out what to do. The "magical" door was gone, and she _needed_ to get Fred out without her mom seeing. This was _too_ much excitement for the last 48 hours of summer.

"D.C?" he answered quickly. "You mean I'm in the capital of the United States? How the bloody hell did I get here?"

"I meant Washington state you imbecile," Rena called over her shoulder quietly. "Now come on!" For she had remembered the one way to get out of the house without her mom seeing.

"My brother's window leads right out onto the roof in the back of my house," Rena quickly explained as she hurried past her own bedroom to the end of her upstairs hallway.

"From there, we can quickly climb down onto the roof of our shed, and then it's only a few feet to my dad's garden. We can leave through the back gate." Fred didn't seem to be listening though, as he kept murmuring "Washington," under his breath, and looking around in a very confused fashion. Finally, though, Rena reached her brothers door, and without second thoughts, she burst right in.

"Yahhh!" screeched a small form on top of the bed. "Rena! You know you're supposed to knock!" the form whined. Rena hadn't anticipated that her brother might actually still be in his room. Quickly, she tried to step in front of Fred, to keep her brother from seeing, but it was too late.

"Who's that?" he whined again in his I'm-gonna-tell-on-you voice. "You're boyfriend?"

"What is it with you mugg-" but Rena covered his mouth again. No use alarming a six year old with a crazy imagination. He'd believe this was the _real_ Fred Weasely. But it was, wasn't it? Rena quickly shook the thought from her head. This was probably some…prank? Rena didn't know, but he was _not_ the real thing. There was no such thing as magic.

"No, Dylan, this is not my boyfriend. He's my friend, Fred…" Rena stopped, not knowing what to call him. But Fred cut through, removing her hand again.

"Weasley," he said as he stepped towards the window and stared out. Then he looked back at Rena.

"You expect me to jump off of that?" he asked amused, gesturing towards the shed. Rena wasn't listening though. Instead, she was watching in horror at the growing look of recognizing upon Dylan's face.

"You're Fred Weasley?" Dylan asked amazed. "Like, the wizard?" Instantly, Fred became stiff.

"H-How do you know that?" he stuttered slowly.

"Well everyone knows the Weasleys. You _are_ famous. You and your twin play pranks all around Hogwarts!" Dylan announced proudly, as if story book characters popped up out of nowhere everyday. "Duh!" Rena rolled her eyes. There was _no_ way any of this could be real. But as Rena looked at Fred, she saw that the amusement was gone from his face. Just pure confusion. And fear.

"You know George?"

"Everyone does!" Dylan added energetically, not even noticing Fred's face.

"Fred...?" Rena asked slowly, starting to get really freaked out about what was happening.

"Hey, can you do any magic for me?" Dylan asked, his eyes wide. It was like his wildest dreams were coming true in the form of some mysterious red-head.

"Dylan, Fred can't _really_ do magic…" Rena tried to explain gently, trying not the crush him. But at saying this, it was as if something had clicked together inside of Fred.

"Can't do magic?" he questioned, appalled. "Of course I can do magic! Just watch." Quickly, he pulled out a long, smooth piece of old looking wood from the pocket of his jeans. Rena just watched in amazement as he lightly tapped one of Dylan's socks and whispered, "Evanesco." Instantly, the sock disappeared.

"Cool!" Dylan squealed as he poked at the spot where the sock had just been. "Rena, did you see that?" he asked. But Rena was just staring at Fred with her mouth open. He just did something…impossible. He made a friggin sock disappear! He was the _real _Fred Weasley. And he was standing right in front of her. Suddenly, Rena felt like she was going to faint again.

"Told you I could do magic," Fred smirked as he shoved the stick, back into his pocket. There was a long pause of silence as Dylan ooed and ahhed at the missing sock, and Rena stared at Fred, until finally he said,

"So…don't we have to get out of here before your mother comes up here and thinks we were shagging?"

Finally Rena found her voice, and nodded, laughing quietly. This was just so insane.

"What's shagging mean?" Dylan asked absently, still staring at the the invisible sock. Fred cocked an eyebrow at him. And Rena laughed some more. Dylan was so oblivious.

"I'll tell you later," she whispered, as she looked back up at Fred.

"Right," she said, finally composing herself. Better just accept the insanity now. "So, we have to get out of here," Quickly, Rena walked over to the window and opened it wide. Once again, she was reminded of the stupid heat.

"Ok, Dylan." Rena started, taking a deep breath, wondering how to say this. "Fred and I are going to climb out your window now, so mom doesn't see us leaving. Can you keep that a secret, and just tell mom I went over to a friend's house?" Rena knew she was being way to up front, even for a six year old. But Dylan just nodded, trying to see if the sock was actually still there. Rena took that as a good enough answer.

"C'mon," Rena said as she dragged a still smirking Fred to the window, and then hoisted herself up and through it onto the roof.

"I told you, I'm not jumping off your shed!" he protested.

"Would you come on?" Rena begged. Her mom could work a lot, but at sometime, she'd come to check on her and Dylan. If she and Fred could get out of the house before that happened, her mom would just think she'd gone over to a friend's house. Finally, after a short argument that seemed to drag on forever, Rena found herself squatting next to Fred on the roof.

"Bye Dylan," she whispered as she started sliding down towards the shed, closing the window gently behind her.

* * *

**Soooo, do you like it? If you do, then review! Please! If you don't...well review anyways! Just...not in a mean way, please. Expect a new chapter in one to two weeks. Life's getting more hectic, and my teachers arn't too happy that I'm writing this in their class...so yeah. REVIEW!!!**

**SunBleach**


	4. Chapter 3 Whisper

**Chapter 3!!!! And right on time, just like I promised. Yeesh, I'm on a role! Just kidding. Sorry in advanced for the sappieness in this chapter, but I need to show some form of attraction between them, otherwise future chapters will just be strange and awkward, and no one enjoys that!! So sit back, relax, and enjoy chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, the amazing genuis that she is. (Except for killing Fred...) I can only dream about being as cool and awesome as her. So, I'm going to post this on every chapter. Yeah.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3; Whisper**

"A book," Fred stated in disbelief as another person pushed forward, mumbling about their disappearing keys. Rena rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt that you _read_ me out of a book," he answered after Rena had nodded her head, trying to think of how to describe this. It was hard enough for her to believe.

"You're from a magical world, right? Then this shouldn't be that hard to believe." She squinted at him through the glaring sun. Fred just stared back, the look of doubt still on his face. They were walking along the main road of Rena's neighborhood, slurping up the melting remains of their strawberry ice cream, and watching Fred pull pranks on the unfortunate passers by. It was then when he'd asked how Dylan had known who he was. And Rena was having difficulties explaining it.

"Well…you know Harry Potter, don't you?" she asked, trying to think of the time in the story she'd read him out of.

"Of course," he answered flatly as he flicked his wand behind his back, and _another_ cup of coffee rose slightly into the air, causing a large man to run into the glass window of the book store from surprise.

"I've…never really met him myself, but everyone knows Harry Potter." He continued. "He destroyed You-Know-Who, he did!" But Rena was no longer listening, as she watched the man step back from the window, shaking his head, and revealing the large sign announcing the new shipments of books. Including the fifth Harry Potter.

"Come one," she whispered as she grabbed his wrist, steering him towards the book store, discarding their ice creams along the way.

"I wasn't finished yet!" he started, but was instantly cut off from the blast of cool air inside the store. Quickly, Rena dragged him up to the front counter, carefully avoiding the various shelves covered with different types of stories. Finally, Rena let go of Fred's wrist, and he slunk off to the side of the desk, and started inspecting a tall bookcase. Rena breathed in the scent of the shop. The book store was very different than anywhere else in town. It was very dark, yet in a pleasing sort of way, and always smelled like the lavender candles were spewing out as much fragrance as possible. It was Rena's favorite store in the whole town.

"Well hello, Rena!" came the loud greeting from a plump, extravagantly dressed woman with bright red sunglasses and chopped, bleached blonde hair, sitting at the front desk. Rena knew her as Mrs. Wisser, but she'd always told the younger children to call her Whisper, even though she only had one volume. Loud.

"Hi Whisper," Rena replied cheerfully. "I'm looking for a book," she added quickly. Whisper paused and looked around, then turning back to Rena.

"Well, sugar, it appears you've come to the right place, seeing as this is a book store." Rena smiled wider at the overly exaggerated sarcasm in her voice, and Whisper grinned back, pinching Rena's cheek. "Now, what can I do for you, honey?" she asked. "Gregory Maguire's recently come out with a new book. I know how much you enjoy his…" Whisper paused for a moment. "_Dark_ writing style. I can pull a few strings, and maybe you could have it! Half price." Rena rolled her eyes, but was easily tempted by Whisper's offer. Rena looked back though at Fred, who was now poking at a book shelf twice his size, and remembered what she was here for.

"Actually Whisper," Rena started. "I'm looking for the first Harry Potter book." Whisper stepped back, surprised.

"Really, hon? I thought you hated those books!" she quizzed as she disappeared below the counter, and then appeared again with a shiny, paper back version of the Sorcerers Stone. "Why the sudden change in interest?" Rena opened her mouth to reply as she reached towards the book, but was cut off abruptly by a large crash. Quickly, she turned around to face the sight of a slightly frazzled Fred, and the knocked over bookcase, its contents sliding all around the small store.

"Whoops," he murmured as he bent down to pick up a few of the fallen books.

"Fred…" Rena hissed as she hurried over to him. "What did you do? I didn't even know it was possible to knock over a bookcase!" And back to Whisper she called, "I'm so sorry! My friend is very…eh," Rena looked at Fred, who was muttering something under his breath, as he carefully pushed up the tall bookcase. "Clumsy," she finished, settling on the best word. Fred was still muttering though.

"Not my fault they make the bookcases so bloody tall. Had to jump, just to reach the middle shelf." Rena shook her head, silently laughing, but when she turned around to tell Whisper that she'd clean the whole think up, she came face to face with the bright red, square sunglasses.

"No, it's fine sugar." She said loudly. "In fact, I'll clean up this mess for you, and you can take the book for free if…" Rena turned her head, awaiting the catch. Whisper lowered her voice so Fred couldn't hear. "If, you introduce me to your _boyfriend._"

"Oh, c'mon!" Rena hissed back. "First Dylan, and now you? For Pete's sake, he's not my boyfriend. I hardly even know him." She added truthfully.

"Well sweetie, you don't bring a boy in here everyday. And he _is_ cute." Whisper added, almost too loud.

"He is not," but Whisper cut through again.

"Oh, yes he is. Look." Whisper angled Rena back towards Fred, who was just putting the remaining books on the highest shelf he could reach. And Rena watched. It wasn't that Fred was drop-dead gorgeous. But he wasn't horrendously ugly either. He was, as Whisper had said…cute. He was fairly tall; Rena guessed around 5'7'', a few inches taller than her. He was pretty skinny too, and an abundance of freckles streaked across his nose. His thick, flame red hair was just long enough to brush the tops of his eyebrows, and when he turned back towards her, she noted again of his dark blue eyes.

"I guess he is," she murmured, but quickly shook herself out of her dreamlike state as he walked back over to her and Whisper.

"So…this book thing, right? What again are we looking for?" he asked. With a sharp push from Whisper, Rena stumbled forward.

"Um, yeah…it's on the counter," Rena said pointing first at the opposite side of the store, and then, realizing her mistake, pointed back towards the counter. "That way," she mumbled. As Fred stepped over to the counter, Whisper strongly elbowed Rena.

"So...what's his name?" she asked softly.

"Fred," Rena hissed back as she watched him jump up onto the counter, settle in, and pick up the book. After reading for a few seconds, he called out, loud enough for the whole store to hear.

"What kind of last name is Dursly? That's the stupidest last name I've ever heard." Rena rolled her eyes, and Whisper murmured back. "He's quite…loud…isn't he?" Rena nodded agreeing, but before anyone could say anything more, she walked over to Fred and stole the book out of his hands.

"So Whisper, how much for the book again?" she asked, wanting to get out of the store as quickly as possible. All eyes were on her and Fred, and Rena never liked being the center of attention.

"I told you honey. It's free!"

"Are you sure?" Rena quizzed again, searching for the small wallet in the deep pockets of her Capri's.

"I'm positive sugar!" Whisper called, and Rena smiled, relieved. Turned out that she didn't even have her wallet. And she hadn't really wanted to spend money on a book she already owned.

"Thanks Whisper." Rena said, grinning as she led Fred back to the exit of the store. Whisper blocked her path though, as he walked in front of her.

"I still want a proper introduction," Whisper added with a twinkle in her eye. "Sometime." Rena nodded, still smiling, and before Whisper could say anything more, she walked to the exit and stepped into the blazing sun, the book still tightly clutched in her hands.

* * *

"There, right there!" Rena exclaimed excitedly as she finally flipped to the page she'd been reading before the door had appeared. "Look! See! You're right there!" and she pointed to the small text on page 92, where the Weasley's were getting onto platform Nine and Three Quarters. They were sitting on a bench, just a few shops away from the book store. Fred was staring at the page with his eyes wide. 

"I-I said that," he murmured, running his fingers against the neatly typed words. Rena nodded slowly, once again reminded of the insanity. "I remember it now! Dad had just dropped us off, and we were running late because Percy, the big oaf, was shining his prefects bad. And George and I taught Ron this rat spell." Fred coughed for a second. "Well, we made it all up…but he still believed us! And I was running to the platform, when suddenly everything-everyone _froze._ And the next thing I know, I'm in that bloody hallway. And…" Fred spread his arms wide, stretching to the sky. "Now, I'm here." Rena just stared at him, befuddled.

"And you're not surprised anymore, scared even at all at the thought that your whole life…well Harry's life, but your whole world has been written down, and anyone can read it?"

"Nope," he said simply, and then continued after seeing Rena's questioning stare. "I mean, magic happens around me all the time. You said so yourself. I'm from a magical world. And me, really being from a book, it's not that surprising. I mean, I didn't believe it at first, but now that I see it's real, it doesn't seem so strange. I mean, we could be in a book right now! Who knows?" But Rena still looked bewildered. "Besides," he added, reaching for the book. "Now, I can know what to look forward to this year." Instantly though, Rena tugged the book away from him and jumped off the bench, in the process, forcing his hand to slam against the back of the bench.

"Ow!" he screeched, and massaged his now slightly bruised hand. "Blimey, what was that for?" he asked, the irritation obvious in his voice. But Rena was hugging the book to her chest, showing no sign of giving it up.

"Are you insane?" she asked, her voice hushed, for many people were staring at their odd scene. "I can't let you _read_ your life! Do you know how…" Rena paused, searching for the right words. "Horrible that would be? You'd no longer be…surprised by anything, or shocked. What's the point of living if you already know what's going to happen?" Rena let the words pour out of her like wild fire. Then, both of them were silent for a while.

"Damn," Fred finally said, running his fingers through his hair. "Those are some deep words." Rena chuckled softly.

"Yeah," she murmured. Again, there was a long pause.

"So…if I can't read the book, can you at least tell me if anything interesting happens?" he asked, peering over the edge of the book.

"Sorry," Rena started slowly. "I can't." Fred only nodded. She continued quickly though.

"It-It's not that I don't want to. It's just that…I haven't read any of the books in a really long time. I can't quite remember well…anything." She gave a small sheepish smile.

"That's fine," Fred said, smiling back, as he leaned back on the bench, crossing his arms behind his head. Then though, he stood up, grabbing his wand again. "So, what muggles..." Rena glared at him. "Er, _people_ can we mess with?"

"You know, I should really try to put you back in the book…" Rena suggested lightly. But Fred wouldn't give up.

"Oh come on…er…"

"Rena," she whispered softly.

"Sorry. C'mon, Rena. I'm the _only_ one who can do magic in this world. There's no Ministry of Magic to tell me not to use it! Think about it." Rena was quiet for a bit, but even she could feel the smile growing on her face. "Pwease?" he pleaded. "Or is ickle-Renakins too afraid to use magic?" That pushed Rena over.

"Ok!" she breathed out. "Only one condition though."

"What?" he asked as he quickly stood up, his wand already in his hand.

"_Never_ call me ickle-Renakins again." Fred snorted as he laughed, and then they just stared at each other chuckling.

"So," Rena finally said as she caught her breath. "Who do we mess with first?"

* * *

**Yup! There's chapter 3! Did you enjoy it? Did you not? Well that doesn't matter, review anyways. But be nice. Please. :D Until next time. Expect a new chapter in about 2 1/2 weeks. **

**SunBleach**


End file.
